Tease III
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Maybe that was what bothered him, Oliver thought. He’d prefer it if Chloe would at least discourage them.


**Author's Comment: Yet another sequel based on a prompt-let from Chica de Los Ojos Cafe. Thank you!**

**B.S.S.**

* * *

Oliver nearly growled. This was getting out of hand.

Three weeks. Three measly weeks he and Chloe had been having their "secret affair," as she had melodramatically (and laughingly) dubbed it, and the problem actually seemed to be getting worse.

"Are you on your way back?" Chloe asked into the communicator.

"We're all on our way, mamacita. How 'bout a kiss for the first one back?" Bart joked, suddenly disappearing from their sides at superspeed.

Oliver heard Chloe giggle at the other end. _"Get off, Bart!"_

His teeth clenched.

AC and Victor were just chuckling. "Don't worry, Tower," Victor said. "We're heading your way."

When they did arrive at Watchtower, it was to find Bart making puppy dog eyes at Chloe.

"_One_ eentsy weentsy kiss?" he pleaded.

Chloe laughed.

"Dude," Victor chuckled, hitting the back of Bart's head. "Leave Chloe alone."

"Hey!" Bart said. "Don't tell me to leave my woman alone!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, grinning in amusement.

They were all in high spirits, everything having gone so smoothly, and Chloe knew they were all just teasing each other to let off some energy, so she laughed mirthfully when AC swept her off her feet and argued with the others.

"Who said she was yours, Bart?" he provoked.

Oliver leaned against the wall, watching them and attempting to act like it wasn't bothering him. Why should it? he reminded himself. None of them were serious.

Victor was over at the computer now, reviewing something.

"Hey, Chlo?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, still trapped in AC's arms as he held her away from Bart tauntingly.

"How did you knock out that one security system? I've been dying to know."

"Which?" she asked.

"The heat sensing floors."

"You have to--" she cut off, laughing as Bart attempted to tackle AC. "Hang on," she said, squealing as AC almost dropped her. "Boys, put me down!" she demanded.

"Awwww," AC and Bart pouted. AC put her gently back down on her feet, letting her walk over to Victor.

She gently nudged him out of the seat and started showing him the process she'd gone through to disable the system. Victor leaned casually over her shoulder, an arm unconsciously draped around the back of her chair.

This was _really_ getting out of hand. Oliver went to get a drink of water.

He choked when Chloe squealed. _"Bart!"_ He looked up to see Bart having captured her from the chair. Victor was watching them, amusement etched on his face as Bart spun Chloe out like they were dancing and then pulled her back into his arms.

"All right, 'licious," he said. "I _demand_ to know who you like better. Me or AC?" he commanded jokingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes humorously. "Let go, Bart."

"Nope," he said childishly. "I want an answer. Right AC?" he looked over to his friend who was laughing.

"Dude," he said. "No contest. Just tell him you love me best, Chloe, so he'll put you down."

Victor laughed. "It's okay, Chloe. They're both just insecure because they know I'm your favorite."

Chloe shook her head. "You're all such _children_," she admonished teasingly.

Maybe that was what bothered him, Oliver thought. He'd prefer it if Chloe would at least _discourage_ them. He knew they were all joking with her, but he also knew that he wasn't the only one who was aware of how attractive Chloe was. He watched Bart release her with feigned reluctance. She carefully straightened her blouse and innocently bent over to fix her skirt, glancing up at Oliver with a grin. It faltered when she saw him brooding. She frowned faintly, leaving the boys to bicker light-heartedly amongst themselves and walking over to Oliver.

She took the glass of water from his hand and took a sip. "Something the matter?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

She rolled her eyes, leaning on the counter beside him. "Then why are you sulking?" she asked, watching the others' antics.

He admonished himself internally. She was right. He _was_ sulking. He grinned at her mildly. "Just fighting the desire to tell them who your favorite _really_ is," he teased, pinching her butt when he was sure no one would see.

She squeaked, throwing him a glare, but he saw the corner of her lip twitch in amusement.

"What is it with men?" she asked.

"What do you mean?

"You're all so eager to assert your superiority over each other," she joked, bumping her hip lightly against his before returning to the throng. The boys were now wrestling shamelessly on the floor in the center of the room, nearly knocking over several pieces of furniture.

"Hey guys, do you mind taking off? I promise we'll have pizza-Friday tomorrow, but right now I've got some things to take care of."

The struggling came to a sudden halt, and then they were scrambling to extract themselves from each other.

Eventually they came apart, all of them dusting themselves off, AC rubbing the back of his head. They slowly filed out, saying their goodbyes and each giving Chloe an appreciative peck on the cheek.

Bart was the last to go, turning in the doorway to look at Oliver. "Coming, big guy?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head, giving no explanation. Bart shrugged and vanished.

Chloe waited until she was certain they were all gone before closing the door behind her and shooting Oliver an amused look.

He dropped his head backward against the fridge. "I _hate_ you."

She looked surprised but unconcerned. "Why now?"

"I'm _this_ close," he held up his fingers in illustration, "to locking you away in a _real_ tower, so no one else can touch you."

Chloe laughed, walking over to him and pressing against him, her hands splayed over his chest. "Seriously? You're jealous of the _boys_?" she mocked. "Of all people? The ones you should probably worry about the least?"

He glared at her. "Are you saying there are other men I should be worried about?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think no one else flirts with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you. I feel so much better now."

She just shrugged, slowly removing his leather tunic.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin. That sensation would never get old, and he'd never be able to get enough of it.

"I think we should rethink the 'secrecy' factor," he said and her hands stilled. He didn't open his eyes, not wanting to know.

"It was your idea," her voice reminded him.

He nodded once.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized that I am neither allowed to kiss you whenever I want nor to throttle guys who look at you the wrong way with the current setup," he said flatly, quoting himself from three weeks ago.

Chloe laughed quietly, her lips finding his chest. "We'll think about it when you're less irritable.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her room. "Fine. But in the meantime, you have two options."

She grinned. "What are they?"

He smirked. "You have to stop flirting with my employees." He waited.

With a roll of her eyes, she humored him. _"Or?"_

"Or I get to lock you up and keep you all to myself," he said.

"Mmm," she said as he leaned in to drag his lips over her collar bone. "The second one is strangely tempting right now."

He bit her shoulder lightly. "I was hoping you'd pick that one."


End file.
